idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash! Hammer Head vs. Aero Scissors
Clash! Hammer Head vs. Aero Scissors is the 27th episode of the anime series Idaten Jump!. Plot Sho is having a dream in which his father appears before him. He tells his father that he has beaten Kyouichi and is ready to win the finals. He then becomes sad as he tells him that the match with Kyouichi wasn't a real one and he was not satisfied. His father then tells him to stop worrying and focus on the final ahead and walks away. Sho shouts at him to stop and he wakes up and realizes that it was just a dream. Meanwhile, in the X-Tower, Gabu is very displeased at the fact that Taiga lost to Arthur. Taiga responds that he doesn't care about the loss and that Arthur is a good racer. Gabu, sick of this, tells him that he is fired and Taiga leaves. Then Sho, who is being timed by Kakeru for training, suddenly runs off to Kyouichi and tells him to have Flame Kaier's emblem. Kyouichi says that accidents occur all the time and refuses to accept it. Sho walks back, dejected and is surprised to see Arthur with the gang. After talking for some time, Arthur says that he has to inspect the track and leaves. As he walks along the track, he notices that it is densely coated in a blanket of fog, and that there are no cameras to view the race. He suddenly hears an odd clanging noise and crouches behind a rock. He sees that the Four Kings are digging a large hole and realizes that it is for him to fall into during the race. All of a sudden, a sheet of air lifts up one of their spades and flings it away. Koei appears and says that their helping him is classified as 'dishonorable' then breaks all their spades and they run away. He suddenly spots Arthur and tells him that he has already lost and that there is no need for him to compete with Aero Scissors. Arthur replies that he isn't going to give up and they both depart. Next morning, the match is about to begin. As Sho sits in the stands, he is still feeling morose about not getting to have a real match with Kyouichi. The match begins. Arthur is getting the lead but they cycle into the foggy part and nobody can see them anymore. Kyouichi walks up to the group and tells them to follow him. He takes them to the top of an abandoned tower from where they can see the race clearly. They are surprised as Taiga has already reached there. They ask him what he's doing and he responds that he has been fired and that he is free to do whatever he likes. Makoto doesn't believe that his own brother would fire him but the others grasp the situation. Below, Arthur is breaking through every boulder in his way, and Koei throws one of his smoke bombs and performs his multiplying image trick. Arthur gets surprised but he continues without halting. As he breaks through a boulder, the small pieces flying back hits the images, causing them to fade away and he can see the real Koei now. Arthur continues the lead and breaking boulders. Koei smirks and jumps high into the air off a stone. He then uses his special move, Ninjutsu Hurricane which consists of him turning Aero Scissors round and round in the air to create a tornado. Arthur tries to stay ahead to avoid being sucked in but he loses his balance and disappears within the tornado. Sho and the others are shocked and Koei smiles in delight but suddenly, the front of the tornado lights up. It is Arthur using Hammer Head's special move, the Hammer Crush attack. Sho and the others watch, overjoyed as Arthur breaks through the tornado and forces Koei to land. Sho watches, enthralled and wishes that he could have enjoyed a battle as fierce as this one. He suddenly realizes that he did and he only beat Kyouichi because he was focused. He is no longer disappointed and Kyouichi smiles, having finally made him understand. Meanwhile, Koei is really furious that Arthur is leading and forms his Ninjutsu Hurricane once more. Arthur says that it won't work and they continue the race. The camera suddenly shows the Four Kings in a dark alley. They are all smirking and suddenly, one of them presses a switch. An explosion occurs in the alley in front of Arthur. Both Koei and himself are astonished and Arthur is flung off his bike due to the force. Sho and the others are the only other ones witnessing the explosion and look on in disappointment as Koei safely crosses the finish in the tornado's centre. Koei looks towards the blast and wonders how it was caused when he hears the Four Kings behind him. They say that he should thank them for granting him victory and run away. Koei simmers in anger. On the track, Arthur slowly picks up his bike and limps forward as Sho and the others run up to him. Arthur says that he is sorry he lost and maybe it is just not his day and Sho and the others tell him to complain about the blast but he refuses. In Gabu's HQ, Gabu watches the victory of Koei with a happy smile on his face and his laughter rings out through the building. Category:Episodes